One way or another
by bonkai96
Summary: Many things happened the night it all went down. Innocents were brutally murdered. Elena was unconscious. But now, Kai would have to pay. Trapped together with Bonnie, he is forced to break the link between her and Elena. If he follows a set of rules, he gets to live. If he breaks them, punishment is to expect. And it all seems to go well... Until the whole game changes.
1. There you are

**Before you start!  
**

Story rated M for a reason. Explicit scenes and language are to be expected. Don't say you have not been warned. (:  
Put anything you like, or any inquiries in the comments, or PM me.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Check my purses. Cool, a spider and a web. Wait... what the... a spider...? HELP!

* * *

 **One way or another**

 **"One way, or another.. I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get you.."**

 **XxX**

 **Chapter 1: There you are**

.

.

It was cold outside. Dark.

Damon could feel how the atmosphere of the world had changed ever since the night it all went down. Or, well, everyone could feel how the darkness was taking over the light. The sun was not the same anymore, it felt colder. The birds had calmed down and were no longer singing, even though now was the season to sing. Not that it bothered anyone, they were annoying and frankly gave everyone a pretty bad morning- headache. Even the plants were.. darker. More angsty. The forest was even more scary to walk through at night, and many feared the graveyard, with good reasons.

Everything had changed since the night it all went down. Since the heretic vampires came out after serving their sentence for more than a hundred of years, since the Gemini coven died out brutally. Since... Elena fell into the thing he would personally call "Peace of Hell".

And, most importantly, since he had killed the man that was the main reason for why it all had happened in the first place. The psychopath. The man that had destroyed everyones life. The man that had taken _her._..

The moment of happiness over a small victory did not last for long, though. They knew it would not. In Mystic Falls victory had always been just a break before the real apocalypse broke out. Other problems still existed, and it seemed like they would never get rid of them. The heretic vampires had done their wreck on Mystic Falls and had turned it into a city in which it was possible to film the next zombie apocalypse movie. Alaric had gone into a deep trance at the Grill, which was devastating to all of them, especially Damon who was supposed to be there and support. But unfortunately, and at the same time predictably, he had lost his second love to the supernatural. And this time, together with his child. _Children._

Stefan and Caroline were also an endless drama, and many of the crew had left Mystic Falls. This time, for good.

But that was not the main thing for why it was dark. For why the happiness was over as quick as they had flicked at it with the tip of their tongue. There was another reason, another darkness, that they thought had returned but it had never disappeared...

A dark figure dressed in not more than a leather jacket and a black dress sneaked on the road, making its way down to the Salvatore boarding house. The meagre hips swayed elegantly from side to side as she had reached the front porch, breaking the door open with a displayed swoosh of air caused by her hand making its way through the air.

But just before she was about to walk in, someone grabbed her hand. Abruptly, she whipped her head around with a glare. Just when she was about to motus the shit out of the creature, she was looking into a pair of icy-blue eyes.

"Damon," she breathed out, relieved. "Don't sneak up on me. I was about to bash your skull in with a forceful spell that would send you all the way to the treeline and leave you hanging."

He side-smirked and chuckled a bit, then looked on the half-way opened door, nodding towards it. "Is he...?"

"I don't know yet. That is what I am about to find out," she sighed, looking in as well.

It made her feel sick. She could actually feel the contents of her stomach and insides churn as she contemplated just how close he was. Again. Just a wall between them. A wall and a door between them and the Devil himself.

Bonnie sucked in a short gasp and looked back at Damon. "I will regret walking in once I do. The spell works both ways. Remember?"

"Bonnie..." Damon said, looking at her with a sad smile and glancy eyes. "I would never ask you to do this, unless it was our only way to get Elena back. You know that. But sixty years is-"

"My lifetime," she nodded sternly. "I am aware of that. More than so."

He swallowed and let go of her hand slowly, following her one more step until she was standing by the invisible border of freedom and prison. She turned around to look at him over her shoulder.

"Remember to warn the others. Do not pass the doorstep at any costs, unless you want to end up never getting out," Bonnie nearly whispered, sighing. She held around herself as the chilly night-breeze was lurking up under her clothing, tip-toeing from one foot to the other. "I am not putting the wards down for anyone. Once you get in, I won't let anyone out. So keep your distance. We don't need more people than absolutely necessary in there. For now, one is enough."

The vampire nodded, tensing his jaw. A sceptic look came across his eyes. "Is it too late to re-consider this? Like, talk it through once more? We still have time. I could stop the clock tower and give us eternity! I don't really want you-"

"I am the one making that decision for me! I am not doing this for you, or Stefan, or Matt. Or Caroline. Hell, not even for Jeremy!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes as she spoke. "For ONCE, I am doing something for me, Damon. You hear that?! For me. And Elena."

He was about to say something, but before he could she had passed the doorstep with her one foot, inhaling a deep breath. Her eyes darted nervously around the entrance, from one corridor to the other.

"Bonnie...?" he said unsure, raspy.

The Bennett witch spun around to face him and offered him a brief smile.

"I will get her out, Damon. And once I do, everything will go back to where things were supposed to be. Back to the wedding. Back to where the chaos never begun."

With these words, she nodded to him a last time, reassuringly, closing the door with a brief sway of her hand. Bonnie inhaled again as she spun to face the living room, seeing a dark-clothed figure stand by the fireplace, with the arms folded right in front of its face, thoughtfully. The dark fabrics absorbed the light that came from the fireplace, and the dark coat showed no mercy for the pale skin.

Bonnie curled her lip as she prepared herself for what was about to come. A glare declared war on her face, until a flawless, small grin replaced her facial features. A grin of victory. Of pride. But most of all: hate. It was full of it. The anger. The frustration. The hate.

Tilting her head to the side, she finally spoke. "There you are, Kai."

There was a moment of absolute silence, until the wizard in front of her had turned around slowly. Like an animal who turned around to hunt down its victim, no mercy, no remorse.

There was a signature grin occupying his expression, she soon noticed. A grin, showing a perfect row of ivory-white teeth. The damned grin glued to his face made her want to vomit. It made her stomach wrench and twitch as if he had stabbed her all over again. And yes, she would always remember that day, seeing as each time she would look into the mirror, she saw it. The mark. How he had _marked_ her. She clenched her hands and gritted her teeth as she took an admonitory step towards him.

"Well, apparently you already expected me to be here. If you did not, you would not have sat up the damned wards, and I would no longer-"

"How did you do it?" she simply asked him.

"Do what?"

"Escaped," the witch shrugged, now walking closer. She crossed her arms and eyed him with a pinched-eye look. "Avoided death. Or, rather, faked it. If Damon chopped your head off, you would not be standing here right now, would you?"

"Ah. That," Kai answered, pointing a finger in the air as if to state a point. "See, there is this thing called illusions, cloaking spells... Pretty useful stuff considering how he put on the show. All that 'I am sorry, Bonnie' thing. _Very_ convincing. He must have taken many drama classes. Am I right, or am I right?"

The new heretic started laughing, leaning his hands on his knees as he did so. He looked up at her as he finally stopped, but the grin was still there. Yep. Definitely. Annoying grin, crazy gaze.

"Wait, you did not honestly think that this was the way Kai Parker died, did you?" he asked. "You did not _honestly_ think that I would just stand there and wait until I got my head chopped off? Like, I mean, I tried the guillotine once voluntarily, but-"

" _Motus_."

His body flew across the room and met the cool, unbreakable wall of the fireplace, falling down right beside it like a limb ragdoll. At first, he groaned as his shoulder blade broke back into place, but then he started laughing. Again. Like the time she had provided him with a tremendous headache and the man did not even show any sign of pain.

This annoyed her even more. His ability to cooperate with pain. Like pain was something he was used to.

Kai looked at her and wiped at the blood that had appeared on his chin, the scar healing. "Now that was unexpected."

The Bennett witch walked downstairs and sat down into the couch, still eyeing him as if she was trying to find a thousand ways of killing him. He stood up and brushed off the dust from his black coat, before he vampire speeded over to the door.

Little did he know that he was met by the magic boarder. Again. He spun around to look at the witch with what now seemed as a sarcastic smile and started clapping. First slow, then it became more frequent.

"Bravo. BRAVO!" he said, shaking his head in fake impression. "You got me there. Really. I especially liked the part when-"

Bonnie threw her hand up in the air and hissed through her clenched teeth. "MOTUS!"

Of course Kai had managed to break the spell like the sly Devil that he was, and had pulled out his knife. The bloody knife from the wedding, and was now making a high pitched sound in the room with a superior expression, watching her grab her head with both her hands as she writhed in pain on the couch, satisfied by the pain it was causing her.

He stopped shortly after, though, and sighed deeply as he hid the knife back into his coat. "Alright. I am sensing an incredibly... boring lecture of what a 'bad boy' I have been, that I must pay for my horrendous actions, and apparently you have a punishment ready in form of doing all the chop-chop thing on my head again. Or something like that. Am I right?"

"Almost," Bonnie smirked, leaning back into the couch as she studied him, poisoning him with her gaze. "Let's get straight to the point, shall we? I am not in the mood for small-talking with you."

Kai looked around in the room as if sensing if there was anyone else there. After a scan with his eyes he walked over to sit on the couch on the opposite side of her, lifting his chin to signalize his full attention.

"We need you to break the link," Bonnie simply said, narrowing her eyes. "We need you to undo whatever stupid spell you cast on us."

God. She could not bear the sight of him. Not anymore. Each second spent with him in her periphery was like a piercing knife in the stomach. The hate was all consuming. Her blood boiled, the sounds became hushed as the only thing she heard and felt was how her heart beated in her eardrums, and her muscles had never tensed this much. Not even with Klaus.

"And of which interest is that to me, exactly?" he lifted an eyebrow as he nibbled at his inner cheek. "I don't seem to bawl my eyes out at night because crazypants is missing. So I obviously do not see the 'big picture' here."

"Seeing as you caused this mess, you are to clean it," the witch shrugged, curling her lip in wreath. "How come that every time you are around, things go wrong? Was it not you telling me how you 'changed'? How, and I quote, 'guilt keeps you up at night'?"

He unleashed a small chuckles, then cupped his face with his hands. "Well, bon, that obviously changed when you chose to be all noble and brave and trapped me to study and do science on the northern lights."

She gave him a deathly glare. "You were never supposed to get out of the 1994 prison world in the first place. The place was your prison. I did my duty to the Gemini by trapping you again. But you are a smart, little parasite aren't you? You found a way."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows as he pretended to be busy with studying his nails, occasionally biting at them. Bonnie was currently struggling to fight against the urge not to send him flying out of the building or choke him down slowly and extremely painfully like he had done to her at the wedding, but she somehow still managed. It was a personality trait acquired through her patient nature.

"So, again, to the point," Kai broke in. "What am I doing here?"

"Let's say this is... a new prison world. Only not a world, a lot of less. A house, more precisely," she said, lifting her chin in victory. "I will not let you out of this prison until you find a way to undo the linking spell between me and Elena."

He pouted and nodded slowly.

"How long we will keep you here, depends on if you are a quick worker or you will keep on being a bitch..." she stated, lifting her eyebrows to state her point.

He presses his lips together, thinking. And a thinking Kai was a dangerous Kai.

"Oh," he finally said. "Well, what if I refuse, then? I mean, why the Hell would I do a spell just to break it? This, Bon, is a punishment for your actions-"

"Listen to me," she booms, giving him an aneurysm. He quickly grabs his head to cover for the ear-piercing sounds and groans, falling down onto the couch. "You will help us, Kai. If not, you will wish it was you getting your head chopped off and not your illusion."

Stopping the spell she goes to him and pulls him up by his shirt, giving him a deathly glare. He swallowed as he looked at her but then apparently her enraged look was amusing to him, as he started laughing.

"Mot-"

She snapped his neck forcefully before he could perform the spell and watched him fall with a non-emotional look. Just knowing that he will soon wake up again made her body covered in goosebumps of hate. Loathe.

And the worst part of it all was: she had no choice but to cope with it. To make him suffer until he gave in.

.

.


	2. Agreement

**One way or another**

 **XxX**

 **Chapter 2: Agreement**

.

.

As predicted, the Devil woke up a few minutes later, groaning and tilting his head from side to side to snap his neck back into place. Making more unsatisfied sounds he sat up, he started blinking as if to remember where he was. Then he looked up.

Bonnie was standing over him with her arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted.

"So. Are you going to listen, or do I have to snap your neck all over again?"

"Phesmatos..." he started, but then stopped. He looked down at his arm and frowned, moving his fingers as if to wake them up. "What.. I can't feel my magic."

"Ever heard of the plagues of Egypt? Consider this one the first plague of Kai," the witch shrugged.

He looked at her with a mixture of frustration and shock as his eyes slowly widened in consciousness, shaking his hand as he tried to do another spell. And another one. And another one. But they all failed. She had to struggle not to laugh at the desperate look at his face.

"Well, who is the pathetic little victim now, huh? Scared being all defenseless, Parker?" she shook her head, pouting her lips in satisfaction over his expression. "I feel sorry for you."

"Bonnie, stop the damn tricks and give it back-"

"No. That is like giving you a weapon against me. What, you did not actually think that Bonnie Bennett was stupid, did you?" she smirked, quoting and saying it in the way he had done earlier. "Besides, you are still a vampire. You will survive."

"What did you do? Where is it?!"

"Let's say I borrowed your magic until you start using your common sense. If you have any, of course."

He breathed out to calm himself and folded his hands together on his knee as he sat up with a straight-backed formality, eying her. "Alright. Repeat the _damned_ request."

"Everyone are kind of sat-out by Elena's temporarily death. Everyone including me," she started again, smirking sarcastically. "You are going to clean up your mess. Well, at least the one you are able to clean. I am not going to even think about how many people died that night because of an asshole like you are."

Bonnie paused a bit, exhaling a big amount of heated breath. The thought of Jo dying, and Alaric's broken face the next day was still fresh to her, lingering on her temporals. Only the thought made her shake with fury, with rage, and it was dangerous. Her rage had become fatal ever since he destroyed her humane part in 1994. He had been the main reason for why she was suffering from uncontrolled anger and emotions. For why she had become... dark.

And now he was also the main reason for why Alaric is unhappy. And Tyler lost his love. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself to continue her agreement.

"Wait. Calling you an asshole is a compliment," she scowled. "Anyway. As I was saying, you will find a way to undo your little Snow White- curse. In return, we will give you... I can't believe I am saying this..."

She inhaled deeply as if saying the word burned her worse than acid.

"Freedom. You will, however, have to leave Mystic Falls. But at least you get to live."

"Alright. So I find a way to break it, you give me my magic back, let me out and I leave," he summed up, nodding. "Sounds good. My business here in Mystic Falls is done anyway. I plan on making a world-trip with my new immortality."

She lifted her eyebrows and nodded, pressing her lips into a thin line. "Alright. Get your ass up, then, and start working."

Kai stood up and pouted thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "There might, however, be a problem. You know what I said in that video tape I left for you personally? Well, you see, me being me, I made sure no one could break the curse. That particular no one, unfortunately, includes me."

Bonnie turned around and scowled at him, tightening her crossed arms to keep herself from hexing him all over again.

"Find... A way," she commanded sternly. "Magic has loopholes. Find them."

He pointed at her hands and frowned, nodding towards them in addition.

"You have my magic."

"But you still have your brain, don't you?" she smirked sarcastically again, walking over to the table with bourbon. "Or have you lost it as well together with your powers?"

She poured herself half a glass and sipped carefully, throwing her one hand up in the air to signalize that he is free to work. She did realize that it must have been around 3am already, but frankly, she could not care less. All she wanted was to get the Hell out of the house and bring her best friend back. God, all she had done for her friends... she shivered at the thought. She deserved a bloody medal. Or at least some sort of vacation off from this eerie madness.

Kai, as the annoying parasite that he always had been, was standing still and looked around in the room as if it was the first time he had been there. Bonnie wondered if he perhaps had the memory of a golden fish, but she doubted it. No, the man had an excellent memory. He was probably just testing how far he could go before she staked his miserable, little, beating heart.

After some minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you intending to do something?"

"I am trying to listen if I hear any other voices, but apparently, we are alone. See, I am still getting used to theses vampire-abilities. It is weird."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed, putting down her glass. "Look, Kai. I did not ask for this. Trust me, there are around million places that I would rather be. Hell, I would rather be alone in the prison world than to spend time here with you! I am struggling to keep myself from breaking the leg of that table behind you and shove it into your heart. But unfortunately, this is inevitable. I have to cope with you."

He balanced from his toes to heels, keeping his hands behind his back as he smiled, pretending to be very intrigued by the statement. Honestly, he looked like an agitated child waiting for his happy meal toy.

"You still look like an idiot to me," Bonnie noted.

Kai shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment. I have been called worse."

Bonnie closed her eyes as she breathed, nodding once. "Alright. I am done for today. I will go to bed."

He nodded slowly and looked at her with expectation.

"What?" Bonnie asked, resisting the urge to scowl at him again.

"So where am I going to sleep?"

Bonnie started walking up the small staircase that led to the entrance and the staircase to the second floor, shrugging.

"Wherever you want, as long as you don't use the guest room on the left side of the corridor. Or Damon's bedroom. Actually, stay as far away from the left side of the corridor as possible, unless you want a long, painful death. If you as much as step closer than I am comfortable with, I will make sure you die. Slowly. Painfully. Alone."

"Oookay, then," he said, sounding completely unaffected by the death threat. "Nighty, nighty, then, bonbon."

She stopped for a second and breathed in.

"Go to Hell, Kai."

Then she continued walking, increasing her speed for each step to escape him.

.

* * *

.

The next morning was a really hard time for Bonnie to absorb as she woke up in Damon's bedroom. Or, rather, what used to be Damon's bedroom before the house was casually given away to be used as a psychopathic-magical asylum.

She groaned and sat up against the many pillows, narrowing her eyes at the sunbeams that were shooting across the room, right into her pupils.

The birds gave her a headache as always. Not that they were as cheerful as usually. There was nothing to cheer for these days anyway. The sunlight did not make things better. She wrapped the sheets around her underwear-dressed body as she tiptoed to the window and drew the red curtains together to cover for the extremely strong light. Returning back to the bed, she sighed as she closed her eyes again in order to get a couple of more hours of sleep.

Sounds were to hear from downstairs. She paused and listened, hearing some hissing, loud banging sounds that sounded like saucepans rolling all across the location, and what seemed to be shattered glass that at this moment must have spread all across the floor. Also, there was music. A lot of music. Loud music, and a male voice singing a 90s classic.

She growled and grabbed a bathing robe, marching out of the room as she practically dived downstairs. As she had reached the kitchen, she was met by the very unpleasant view of Kai by the kitchen oven with the frying pan in one hand, and a spatula in the other. Tilting her head as she tried her hardest to process this image in her still not awaken head, she watched him as he elegantly flipped the pancakes he was making only using the frying pan.

"Ah, good morning sunshine!" he casually said, as if it was something he would say to her every day.

She scowled at him, but by the time she had reacted he was all obsessed by his morning duty again. He flipped another set of pancakes over and vampire speeded to the fridge, from where he acquired a jar of jam. Then he vampire speeded back to the counter again, covering the pancake in cream and jam. Turning down the volume of "Thriller" that was currently shuffling on the CD player, he looked up at her and nodded towards the pancakes.

"Grab a plate and enjoy your meal."

She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Planning on poisoning me so that I must leave for the hospital, aren't you? That won't work. I will rather die than to let you out of here, Kai."

Kai frowned and turned off the oven, leaning on the counter with both arms. "Bonnie. If my plan was to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now? As you said, I still have my vampire abilities. I could have easily sneaked into your room at night and emptied that neck of yours for all of your blood cells."

Bonnie smiled sarcastically and shook her head. "No. Parasites like you are smarter than that. You might be crazy, but not stupid. You always have these wicked ways to do things that only you understand."

He studied her for a moment with a serious frown on his face, as if he was processing how not to strangle her, but then casually shrugged his shoulders, taking a plate himself.

"Alright, then. _Don't_ grab a plate," the vampwitch commanded, strolling over to the dinner table as he pulled out a chair for himself.

Bonnie inhaled deeply as she slowly walked over to sit on the chair beside him. She sat down and studied him while he ate. When he noticed this his face had gain a confused expression, as if he was mildly shocked by his company by the breakfast table.

That was when she had noticed that the wizard had shaved his facial hair, reminding her of the Kai that she had met in the prison world. The childish look had returned to his face, and even though she could not stand the sight of him, she found it quite admiring.

"What?" he finally said, swallowing down the mouthful of food that he had chewed. Poking his fork into another portion of the pancakes, he put it into his mouth again.

"Nothing. I am just impressed by your ability to be annoying whenever I look at you. It's like no matter what angle I see you from, you are still an asshole."

Kai stopped chewing for a second as he looked at her, but then continued, nodding as if he could totally relate to what she had just said.

"I mean, it certainly is a talent to have so many people hate you," Bonnie continued, putting her head into her hand to support it. "You don't have a single one here in this world except from yourself that would support you."

"So, you are mad at me for killing off my coven? Well, Bon, here is the plot twist," Kai stated. He swallowed the portion of pancakes again and put down his cutlery, taking the napkin as he wiped away the blueberry jam from his blue lips. "It was either me, or them. Of course I chose them. See, you don't know much about my childhood. Or the coven. Or how much I loathed them from the day I was born, actually. Or, at the matter of fact, how much they loathed me. How many times I was scarred as a child and called an abomination. Know why? Because I was born different, without the ability to hold onto my magic. It was a pleasure for me to finally get rid of the plague."

Bonnie listened to him with narrowed eyes as she nibbled on her inner cheek in disgust.

"Yes, I killed them," Kai stated with a barely-noticeable smile. "And no. I don't regret it."

"Of course you don't. That is not a shocker. You are a psychopath," she finally said, putting down her hands folded on the table. "But there is, however, a mistake made there, Kai. I never knew your coven, and could not care less of them. I have seen so many innocents killed lately that it does no longer bother me. I never cared about Luke or Liv either, seeing as they were the main reason for why Damon was stuck with me in the prison world. I never forgave them for that one."

She paused as he looked at him. His face was filled with curiosity.

Bonnie pressed her lips together. "The only one I actually cared about was Jo. Whom you stabbed on her own wedding. You broke Alaric, who is a very close friend of mine. And Jo was also, believe it or not, an incredibly close friend of mine."

"Aah, yes. Alaric. Poor man. All drunk in the Grill, is he-"

"And, of course, Elena," the witch continued, exhaling as she spoke. "Who is now your main priority. Break... the damn spell."

"Well," Kai uttered after a while of silence. He picked up his plate and walked over to the sink, turning on the water as he flushed it. "Seeing as I have no spell books or knowledge to work with, I am unable to break it."

Bonnie shot up from her chair, making it slide across the floor with an unpleasant sound. "What do you mean you are _unable to break it_?"

He turned around to look at her and licked his lips hesitantly. "Well, as every spell, to break it, it requires an anti-spell. Right? So, seeing as I don't know the anti-spell, I can't break the spell that requires an anti-spell. At least not until I study a bunch of dusty, old spell books and other things that might help me on my way."

"I lost the lead at 'well'," the witch glared. "Talk. _English_."

The dark-haired wizard sighed as he returned to sit by the table. He leaned forward on it to state his point. "I don't know the anti-spell, because I don't have it."

She blinked twice as she let her temporals process the new information.

"That means that trying to find the anti-spell without having a source, leads us absolutely nowhere," he said, letting his hands fall loosely down.

"Alright," Bonnie said, furrowing her brows a bit. "So what you are implying is that you need some sort of spell book? Because if that is so-"

"I don't even _know_ if there is an anti-spell, Bon."

"There certainly is! You just said it yourself. To break a spell, one needs an anti spell. And every spell has one," she boomed confidently. "Loopholes. Even death has loopholes. If we find them, we get Elena back into the living world. Right?"

Kai watched her silently with a mild shock on his face, apparently by her sudden confidence and energy boost. She was overfilled with all sort of emotions. Time was slipping away, and they had not even started their mission on finding a way to undo this bloody curse. Bonnie leaned her weight on the table by placing her knuckles on it, then pushed herself away and went over to the bookshelf in the living room, searching for the familiar book spine.

The Gemini coven leader, now without a coven, had followed her and was supervising her pursuit. It took the witch only a couple of seconds to finally spot the ancient book spine among the very many others. She tried to reach for it, but her height was not enough. Exhaling deeply as she realized she needed a chair to get it, she turned around, but was stopped by the muscular body of the hybrid. Almost overstepping by the unawareness, she clumsily stumbled into him and bumped her head onto his chest. Luckily enough she was quick, and reacquired her balance the next moment as she stepped away from him.

Bonnie looked up and noticed that he was already holding the grimoire in his hands.

He lifted an eyebrow and looked down at her. "This one? That was the book you were looking for, right?"

She grabbed it roughly and inhaled. "Right."

Walking past him with the grimoire in her hands, she sat down on the couch, seated close to the fireplace that was of course quenched for now. Kai sat down beside her without really getting an invitation, but she figured that perhaps that was the easiest way to work for them both.

"Alright. So, for the unknowledged ones, this is the Bennett grimoire. We can start for a search of an anti-spell here. If we don't find anything-"

"Then we would have to make one of your slave- friends travel all the way to the show-freaks in Portland, get some magic to uncover our house, and rob it for a couple of coven spell-books," Kai smirked. Then he paused and tilted his head. "Too bad the paranoid show-freaks are dead and there is no one left to keep it going. House is, from now on, open for everyone to visit."

Bonnie stared at him with a sturdy glare for a moment before she rolled her eyes and looked down into her grimoire flipped her page with a brief movement of her hand and started studying it for anything that might seem like an anti-link spell.

"Alright. I am ready. Let's find the goddamn loophole and get the Hell out of here," Parker established, grinning with his signature white-toothed grin.

.

.


	3. Enough

**One way or another**

 **XxX**

 **Chapter 3: Enough**

.

.

After a couple of hours, Bonnie had helped Kai search through nearly the whole grimoire with the very exception of the ten last pages for which she had no energy left. The warlock had simply glanced at the pages. On some occasions he had stopped her and payed a closer attention, but the interest was gone as soon as she noticed it and the only thing she could reward him with was another one of her signature scowls. The kind that she had given him so many times before.

An hour had passed before he had gotten restless, and had jumped up to get something to eat. While he was studying the food Damon had left for them in the fridge, Bonnie had suddenly remembered that he was a vampire, and sooner or later he would have to feed. That had caused her inner peace to tremble as she was his only victim in this area, but keeping the cold surface she had remembered that the Salvatores had a blood-storage in the cellar.

Hopefully, they had not gone out on a blood- slurping spree and had left some bags for this bloodthirsty Devil that Bonnie was sharing her space with.

At this point in their so- called investigation, Kai had placed his feet arrogantly on the table and was laying back on the couch after another cupcake, staring into the air. And again he was doing the thing that he had enjoyed so much. Testing her patience. God knows why he kept on doing these damn annoying, superior gestures. Maybe he thought that Bonnie found it impressive how independent he was, but honestly, she found it nothing but exasperating and very hard to cope with.

She turned her head half way around and pointed at another spell, sounding like it could help them break it. Fatigued and with her eyelids heavy like cement, she pushed herself beyond the limits again, remembering why she was here. To save her best friend. As soon as she turned around, she noticed that Parker was busy playing with his thumbs, and had acquired a double-chin as he was practically laying back into the back of the couch. Bonnie had simply chose to ignore that, even though she had let a luscious list of swear words pass her temporals. Not actually pronouncing this words or screaming them into his ear had been a hard task, but after counting to ten she had managed it, with a little effort.

"This one?" Bonnie asked, smiling fakely as she tilted her head. Nine pages left. Perhaps, maybe this was...

He cocked an eyebrow and lifted his body up a bit, glancing at the page that she had previously flipped. He put a finger on the grimoire as he tilted it towards him to get a better view, but then shook his head.

"This is certainly not going to hold," he stated. "Bonnie. Let me break out the big-news to you. One of us, meaning you, of course, have misunderstood the thing I earlier called _no loopholes_. I was the creator of this spell. Your little Bennett witchy-woo Bible won't help, because no one of your ancestors could predict me creating something completely out of their magic league. Being one of the most powerful wizards in the world has its perks-"

"Stop talking, Kai, and get straight to the point. Your tip-toeing around topics gives me a painful headache."

"Alright," he started, sitting up as he looked at her, nibbling his lower lip. "Mentioned before, I made sure there are no loopholes. That also involves, oddly enough, me not being able to find them. Which I have also mentioned before. That takes us right where we started. With nothing."

The witch breathed out deeply as she with a slow movement closed the grimoire. "And I, being a Bennett witch who has died and come back to life more times than you could even count on your filthy fingers, know that there must be a way."

"Even if there _is_ a way, it is not written in any of these books of yours," the warlock shrugged, sighing as he looked down on his fingers. Probably thrown back at her calling them filthy. "Bonster. Even if I want to help, which I do, seeing as the other alternative is being stuck here with you until you die on me, I still can't. I don't know how. I have never really learned to create an anti spell. Besides, why create such a forceful spell if it is breakable?"

"Because magic needs balance. The ancestors would not allow you to put on a spell if there was no way to break it-"

He nodded. "Right. And the anti-spell is _you_ laying in a wooden coffin under the ground. Preferably not breathing and not being able to get out because you are _dead_."

She smirked and gave him a slight, sarcastically thankful nod. "Thank you. Now I feel so much better. You have been _extremely_ helpful."

"Oh, I am easy like that," he smirked biting at his nails again.

After a pause of complete silence, Bonnie started searching through the grimoire again. She tucked a strand of hair over her ear to keep her hair from falling over her eyes like a thick curtain, and searched down the pages with her tanned, nail-bitten finger. She had noted some of the spells, but for them to work they would need Hell a lot of magic. The Canadian rock she had taken her magic from would not hold. And, of course, they needed a guarantee that it would work. Being a witch who had lived through a lot, and had been forced to work on different kinds of magic, she slowly started puzzling the pieces together. One after one she combined some of the spells and left out another, uncloaking what might be their only option to save Elena from years and years of sleep. And Bonnie herself from the feeling of guilt, tugging at her stomach.

Frankly, she had felt this tugging, wrenching feeling in her stomach every time she was around Damon. He was a vampire, but after the incident he almost looked like he had.. aged. He had turned

"Bonnie...We don't know what spell to use as rebel," he exclaimed after a while and sighed, looking at her.

She kept her nonchalant mask. "So there _is_ a spell."

"What? No. I never said there was."

"Yes you did. You said you don't know _what_ spell to use," Bonnie spoke, then chuckled in victory. "You just exposed it. There _is_ a way. If we find it, we break the link."

Kai laughed a little, in a capitulative way. "Yes. As you said, _if_ we find it, which we won't unless I find a way to _make_ it. I would gladly do it, but the problem is that I have never done it before. And Bonster, making an anti spell is something way different than to travel between prison world-"

"Shut up, and listen," she boomed, sending him a look as cold as she had given all of her worst enemies. "I don't care how. I don't care what the spell will cost you. But you _will,_ however, finish what we agreed on. If an anti spell don't exist at this precise moment, you _will_ make it."

He watched her with a tilted head and a calm glance, shifting his glance between her right and left eye. Bonnie leaned in closer. This was, mostly, to assure him that she was no longer scared of him. The witch was no longer his pet, no longer someone to drug down or knock out with an arrow.

No. This time, _he_ was her pet. Her experiment. And this time, in this world, 2014, she was in charge.

"And I could not care less if you die in the process," she whispered barely, examining his eyes coldly, taking in his behavior. "What goes around... comes around."

He hooded his eyes to mask his frustration and scowled at her. But, as always, the scowl was replaced with a nonchalant shrug. She had learned that routine by now. First, emotions. Followed by a simple shrug to mask them. Being trapped with a psychopath in a prison world made you learn those little things about a person. It was his routine. And after the shrug came the row of witty, long comebacks tumbling out of his mouth.

But there were no comebacks today. He stood up and walked over to the bourbon table, poking the bottles and tilting them to find one suiting his taste. He had broken his routine. The routine she had almost memorised. How dare he..

"What the Hell is that?"

His lips parted with interest as he was snapped back into reality, looking at her.

"What is what, Bonbon?"

"You just..."

She brought herself up to her feet and blinked with hot confusion.

"You ignored me. You _actually_ have the impudence to ignore me!" she spat, marching over to him and discarded the bottle she had grabbed from him with a rough chuck. "FIND IT!"

"BONNIE, HOW CAN I FIND SOMETHING IF I DON'T KNOW HOW?! CREATING AN ANTI SPELL REQUIRES HELL A LOT OF MAGIC, AND AS FAR AS I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL OF MINE-"

"I SAID FIND IT!"

He breathed out heatedly, trying to keep himself down. "I explained it to you. I can't find or make a spell without my magic-"

"YOU ARE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"

Enough was enough. She had signed up for babysitting the damn psychopath as if she was his therapist, but he was not making this task easy for her. Enraged, and having the last of her patience taken away, she swooshed his body across the room until it hit the entrance door, making him fall to the floor with a loud 'thud' like sound. After having phesmatosed the crap out of the Canadian rock in addition to taking Kai's magic, she had become strong. And even such an easy spell like this one, was forceful.

He, being a pretty intelligent and quick-thinking vampire, had of course prepared for this and was on his feet as quick as he had hit the ground. Bonnie stood up, her whole face scowling and tensing as never before. The grimoire fell to the floor as she lifted her hand again to attack. Or perhaps.. Rather defend, because now Kai had vampire speeded to her and grabbed her by her blue bathing robe collar, bringing her immensely close to him. Their faces in tight, odious expressions, his eyes narrowed in perfect sprinkles, staring down at her.

If a glance could freeze and melt a person at the same time, this would do.

She started trembling as she realized how close they were, his muscular arm holding her up. Her magic, the heated intensite crackled between them as she tried to steady her sparking emotions. But with that glance.. it was gone in a second. She could practically feel his heated breath on the skin of her forehead, forcing her gaze down to the floor as she gasped for air and held her breath. Stepping a bit back she collided her shivering knees with the couch, swearing under her breath as it dug into her leg.

"K...Kai. Get off me," she managed to hiss out and stared him back into his eyes again, keeping strong. The feeling of his breath piercing her skin was just like the rest of his touch. His glances. Heated, enraged, but oh so freezing.

 _Oh God how she loathed him.._.

He stood straighter and breathed out a breath she didn't even know he was holding, slowly letting go of her bathing robe. Bonnie pulled it tighter around her and sighed, stepping forward as Kai himself stepped back and away from her.

"I AM... trying hard enough," he whispered, and without any other words, he spun around and left her to stand alone in the living room, with only her thoughts keeping her company.

.

* * *

.

Kai slammed the door to his room and growled, rushing over to his bed and collapsing down on it, looking up on the ceiling.

"You are not trying hard enough," he said in a bitchy voice, then rolled his eyes and groaned. Who was she to know how much effort he put into stuff...

She did not _know_ him.

He could swear the four walls and the ceiling had shifted slightly. The room definitely felt smaller, tightening and moving to choke him, and this discovery made the beginnings of cool sweat lick his face. He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath, dragging his scratching fingers through his thick hair.

He had never felt so degraded in his whole life. No, definitely not. Not even when he had been put into that Hell of a prison world. At least there he had been able to eat pork rinds, take a walk in the woods. Get some damn fresh air.

Here, however... When had his damn life deteriorated so much that he had ended up here, with her? _Again?_

Dejavu..

Right. Of course! When his wit has betrayed him and he had chosen to pay them a visit, just to find himself being caught in Bonnie's bloody wards.

Splendid.

She had taken everything from him. She had stolen his dignity when he had almost died in the process of saving her from herself, from suicide. He had literally bled for her, just to keep her safe. And how many times had he asked her for a peace treaty? One? Two? Twenty two?

He couldn't remember.

But the last of his dignity, however, had been stolen when he had begged her to forgive him, repeating his words like a goddamn parrot. And the bitch had not even listened...  
As an answer, however, the only thing he had gotten was being left as a meal for the heretics in 1903. And now, here, she had degraded him into a damn doll for her and her stupid friends to play with. A slave, forced to work on a spell to save their dare, beloved Elena. And what would happen when he did?

Damon would never let him walk away from this. Not alive.

They had made him vulnerable, taken his magic, his freedom. The only thing he had left was his sanity.

But if he stayed here for a very long time, he was afraid he would lose that too..

Kai moved his hands away from his face, looking around his room. His own, personal space. Trying to avoid becoming one of those brain dead, drained freaks that mumbled nonsense to themselves and talked to their slippers when the walls had finally choked him when he was asleep.

He stood up and walked around before heading to the closet, opening it and found some vampire-hunter equipment strayed on the bottom. Perhaps he could use some of the stakes to perform a voodoo session on himself, ending the session with a final stake in his heart when he had finally gotten sick and tired of this bullshit and gone insane in this place. If he had not already...

.

* * *

.

"So then I was like.. Really, Damon? You just stabbed me? You made me bleed over my dress? How DARE you!"

Bonnie sat by the doorstep of their entrance door. She breathed in the familiar scent of the Mystic Falls air, realizing that this was the only way she could enjoy nature for a while, and a melancholic feeling shot over her like a wave of emotions.

Leaning her head tiredly onto the wall as she listened to Caroline's endless complaining over Damon and Enzo over the phone, over how the two of them were constantly slamming wooden stakes into each others stomachs, arguing over the heretics and Lily. It was funny how all of their parents were either dead, or had betrayed them.

As far back as Bonnie could think, not one of her friends families had lived up to the happy, perfect life after mid-thirties, with a handful of children, a house with a backyard and their SUV's parked in the garage.

"I mean, I can't believe it! I am left alone with these idiots, trying to find a way to get rid of this.. this circus of heretic-bastards who are CONSTANTLY trying to ruin our lives! God knows what we have done to deserve this," Caroline huffed out and groaned on the other side. Bonnie could hear how she tapped her foot furiously onto the floor. "Unbelievable. There is not one day of peace to get in this town. I just.. I am asking for ONE day where I don't have to.. to yell at someone. Or watch out before I have my heart ripped out!"

The Bennett witch giggled softly. "Once I get out of here, Care, I will keep you company."

"Well, thank you," the blonde vampire answered brightly. "Stefan asked how you were doing yesterday. Oh, and so did Matt... We all miss you. Even Damon, you know?"

"I miss you guys too. And.. Damon? He misses Elena more," Bonnie said briefly. "That's mainly why we do this. Both Elena and Damon, they are.. They are meant to be together. Not apart. Being apart, it just... eats them up from inside. Slowly."

She could hear Caroline sigh.

"Yes, Caroline. I am happy for being alive. For Damon saving me from death. I owe him. The least I can do is bring the love of his life back," the witch confessed, and felt that if she had started this, she might as well just continue. "But at the same time, I feel.. I feel guilty. The wedding was never supposed to end like that. And Damon.. It's unfair. It's just not fair, forcing him to choose between his love and his friend..."

"I know, Bonnie. I know how you feel," Forbes replied carefully, then sighed and paused. "Hey.. Are you okay?"

"What? Yes. Yes, of course I am," Bonnie answered and let out a small laugh, snapping her brows together. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

"Did you and Kai.. find anything? At all? I just... God, I am desperate," she huffed out, and Bonnie could hear a fridge door open on the other side of the phone.

Bonnie drew in a deep breath through her clenched teeth and held it, as she pressed her lips together.

"No, Caroline. Not yet.." she eventually replied, feeling guilt overtake her. She blocked it out of her system again, remembering herself. She had changed. Everything had changed. And she was no longer the good old Bonnie. No longer vulnerable. No longer.. weak. Taking control over the nonchalance inside her, she let her eyelids flutter closed as she smiled to herself. "But I am working on it. And either Kai wants it, or not.. He will have to cope with this. He will have to realize that either he works with us, or against us. I will do whatever it takes to remind him."

Bonnie stood up from her little, quite uncomfortable place on the floor and walked over to the mirror. She put Caroline on her speaker and drove her hands through the short hair, then fingered the shadowy crescents under her eyes, before patting her cheeks.

In this whole morning- rush of waking up, she had forgotten to take care of herself. Hell, she had even forgotten to dress herself properly, perambulating around the boarding house in a pajamas and a robe.

"Bonnie, just.. don't overdo it, alright?" Caroline reminded her. "Remember, we want you out of there alive, not ripped up into pieces like fresh meat. Kai is a psychopath! You never know what to expect from him."

She focused on her eyes, scanning them. When she saw the familiar glint in them, the spark of fire and determination over the guilt and sorrow that had been mocking her, she thanked God.

She was fine. Just.. tired. Slightly worn down. But she was fine. Alive.

Breathing.

And what was more important than that?

.

.

* * *

A/N: So, chapter 3 is up! What do you think?

These three chapters have been a kind-of introduction into the story. Character development and a lot of more fun, plot- twists, and plots themselves.

The chapters after this one will probably be longer as well, as far as I have thought and planned this story. Perhaps, around.. 5 000 words-ish.

And, as I have said above, for the slightly impatient ones (as me!): Character development WILL come, eventually. It already has started, only not been focused on as much as maybe wished for. We will be on a constant ride of Bonkai- feels.

Also.. Do you guys want an one-shot Bonkai story? Put it in the comments! Do you have any wishes? Any questions? Any concerns? Want to beta-read my story?

Put it all in the comment-box!

All my love,

Bonkai96


End file.
